El bebé de Chekov
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Chekov encuentra un gatito solo y desprotegido en una misión. ¿Será sólo un simple gatito? Para el reto Cat on a Starship


**Los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, solo la trama es mía.**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene slash, (relación hombre-hombre) si no te gusta, no leas.**

**Extensión: 1755 palabras**

**Para el reto Cat on a Starship**

* * *

El bebé de Chekov

―Señor Chekov reúnase con nosotros inmediatamente, estamos a punto de ser transportados ―dijo la voz del capitán por el intercomunicador.

―Aye, capitán ―respondió el joven alférez ―creí haber escuchado un lamento, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación.

―Sí hubiese algo ahí lo habrían captado los sensores no lo cree señor Chekov ―respondió Kirk divertido

―Aye, capitán… voy para allá

Pavel enrojeció ante el paciente regaño de James. Estaban en un planeta clase M, nunca había sido explorado, así que algunos miembros de la tripulación de la Enterprise fueron transportados para hacerlo. Pero en medio de la toma de muestras y que los sensores no captaban ningún indicio de vida inteligente, las nubes en el cielo de aquel planeta comenzaron a juntarse rápidamente. No pasó más de treinta segundos cuando una gran tormenta azotaba la superficie donde se encontraban. El capitán intentó llamar a Scotty para ser transportados de regreso al Enterprise, pero al parecer las cargas magnéticas de la tormenta inutilizaban los comunicadores.

Se vieron obligados a buscar refugio. Encontraron una serie de cuevas y se metieron en la primera. Después de unas cinco horas esperando, la tormenta acabó tan repentinamente como apareció. Inmediatamente salieron, Chekov escuchó un pequeño llanto. Sabía que no debía de separarse de los demás, pero ese llanto se escuchaba tan… frágil. Su tierno corazón no pudo evitar seguir el sonido. Venia de otra de las cuevas. Justo estaba por retirarse de ella cuando el capitán le había llamado. El joven ruso se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la cueva, cuando un nuevo lamento lo hizo detenerse. Era un pequeño quejido, agudo, roto. Pavel se dio la vuelta, escaneando con sus ojos toda la superficie rocosa de aquel oscuro agujero. De pronto su mirada se detuvo en un punto a su derecha. Una pequeña bola de pelos temblaba emitiendo aquellos quejidos. Sintió su corazón encogerse e inmediatamente cruzó la distancia que los separaba para hincarse frente aquel animal. Unos grandes y brillantes ojos color verde jade se encontraron con los suyos. Aquella bola de pelos color negro estaba mojada hasta los huesos. Pequeños mechones despeinados perfilaban un suave rostro, el color solamente destacaba aún más aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Aquellos ojos que transmitían tanta tristeza y abandono que no pudo evitar que los propios se llenasen de lágrimas.

Era un pequeño gatito.

Chekov lo recogió con cuidado, y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, el pequeño inmediatamente se pegó a su cuerpo, en busca de calor. No era más grande que su mano. Aquel pequeño animal estaba indefenso, tenía frío y por lo que Chekov creía hambre. No podía dejarlo ahí, pero tampoco podía llevarlo al Enterprise. El señor Spock pondría el grito en el cielo, bueno, más bien lo miraría con esos ojos oscuros y le recitaría las regulaciones de la Flota. Pero es que era tan… pequeño.

―¿Perdiste a tu mamá bebé? ―le preguntó Chekov ―Un pequeño como tú no debe estar solito por ahí.

Escuchó su comunicador sonar. Era el capitán llamándole. Chekov miró hacia ambos lados desesperado, como esperando encontrar a la madre del pequeño gatito en algún lugar de la cueva. Al no ver nada su ansiedad creció. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a esa pobre criaturita sola? ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

―No te preocupes pequeñín ―dijo Chekov con decisión ―Yo te cuidaré, nada te pasará.

Tomó al pequeño gatito y lo escondió atrás de si, bajo la playera de su uniforme.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, Chekov bajó la mirada y debajo de las pestañas, le dirigió al capitán una mirada arrepentida. A veces el ser el más pequeño de la tripulación tenía sus ventajas. La mirada acusadora de Kirk se derritió ante los ojos de cachorro del ruso. Rodó los ojos y sin ningún regaño, habló al Enterprise, para pedir que los transportaran. Pavel sintió la familiar sensación de sus átomos descomponerse y reunirse nuevamente. El interior de la nave los saludó. Chekov aun sostenía a su gatito contra su espalda. Caminó en contra de la pared, para que nadie viera el bulto en su espalda. Aunque no sirvió para nada, pues todos los tripulantes que estaban en la sala de transportación lo voltearon a mirar extrañados. El joven ruso les sonrió nervioso y prácticamente corrió hacia afuera. Lo que causo mayor extrañeza en los demás. Una vez afuera, se apuro a llegar a sus habitaciones.

Cuando el suave sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas terminó. Chekov sacó al animalito de su escondite.

―Casi nos atrapan pequeño ―le murmuró ―ven nene, vamos a dormir.

Pavel sacó un cajón de ropa y metió al gatito dentro.

―Duerme bien bebé ―dijo ―debo ponerte un nombre, no puedo decirte nene o bebé todo el tiempo. ¿Qué te parece... Zar? Serás un gran y poderoso Zar ruso pequeño, algún día, yo lo sé.

Acaricio unos momentos al pequeño gato hasta que este se quedo dormido. Con una sonrisa llena de ternura Chekov se fue hacia su cama, a perderse entre los brazos de Morfeo.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana del tiempo terrestre cuando un enorme ruido despertó a Chekov. Era como una alarma, un intenso chillido. Los decibeles de tal sonido eran tales que sus pobres tímpanos zumbaron. Se despertó de golpe. Espantado. Se percató que el llanto pertenecía a Zar. Se levantó agitado y se sentó a su lado. El pequeño gato chillaba, su pequeña boca estaba abierta y un espantoso sonido salía de él.

―¡Zar no! ―grito Chekov espantado ―Despertaras a toda la...

―¿¡Qué demonios ocurre ahí Chekov!? ―gritó la voz del capitán enojado tras la puerta―llegaron varias quejas a mi camarote. ¡Despertaste a dos pisos completos!

―...nave ―completó Chekov ―Hay mierda... Cállate Zar... ¡No sucede nada, capitán... Erg... Mi alarma se daño...

―¿Puedes hacer los cálculos para transportar a dos personas en movimiento y no puedes apagar tu alarma?

―Sí… ―afirmó un poco sonrojado

Del otro lado de la puerta Jim suspiró.

―Voy a entrar a ayudarte ―le avisó

―¡No! ―gritó Chekov aterrorizado ―Yo... Arg... ¡Estoy desnudo!

―¿Desnudo? ―preguntó Jim cada vez mas extrañado ―¿Quieres que le hable a Sulu entonces..?

―¡No! ―gritó de nuevo ―Yo... Eh... Me pelee con él.

―¿Te peleaste con Sulu? ―y Jim pensaba que Bones era el raro ―¿Cuando te peleaste con él?

―¿Cuando se peleo quien con Pavel? ―preguntó la voz de Sulu.

Para este punto. Chekov ya sudaba a gota gorda, mientras intentaba que el gatito dejara de chillar.

―Conti... ―comenzó a decir Jim

―¿Qué demonios es eso? ―gritó la voz de McCoy.

Pavel se paró y comenzó a caminar nervioso por su habitación.

―Jim ―gritó la suave voz de Spock ―El ruido me incapacitado de realizar mis meditaciones, me gustaría requerir el origen de este, y en mi posibilidad intentar neutralizarlo.

¿Que todos iban a ir ahí o qué?

―¿De dónde salen esos horribles sonidos? ―al parecer Uhura decidió hacer acto de presencia también.

Chekov estaba histérico. Y al parecer la paciencia de Kirk se agotó.

―No me interesa si estas desnudo o no…

―¿Pavel está desnudo? ―le pregunto Sulu a Jim, recibiendo una mirada mortal de parte de Kirk.

―Voy a entrar ―avisó el rubio un poco molesto

Aplicó la clave de seguridad en el panel y la puerta se abrió. Justo en ese momento, en el que todos entraron, el ruido cesó.

―¿No que estabas desnudo Pavel? ―preguntó Hikaru, tal vez un poco decepcionado, tal vez.

Lo ignoraron.

―¿Qué demonios era eso? ―Preguntó McCoy con el ceño fruncido.

―Yo.. Er... ―Chekov bajo la mirada sintiéndose atrapado y sin decir nada, señaló el cajón de su ropa.

Todos fueron hacia allá, mirando curiosos. Chekov cerró los ojos, las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, de seguro lo obligarían a regresar al gatito.

―¿Que sucedió Pavel? ―preguntó Sulu acercándose a él.

Tomó con cuidado su barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Acarició con el pulgar su mejilla, borrando la única lágrima que había derramado.

―Encontré a un gatito solo en la superficie del planeta ―respondió ―Estaba solito y... Es tan pequeño Hikaru... Yo... Yo no podía dejarlo ahí, no solito.

El japonés sonrió con ternura.

―No podemos tener mascotas Pasha.

―Lo sé  
―Le encontraremos, un buen lugar, te lo prometo.

Hikaru unió sus labios a los de Chekov besándolo suavemente. Consolador.

―No hay nada aquí Chekov ―exclamó Jim ―¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?

Chekov rompió el beso y volteó a ver a los demás.

―Erg... Nada... Le dije que solo era mi alarma, capitán.

Sulu lo miró con desaprobación. Pero no dijo nada.

―Más te vale que no se descomponga de nuevo niño ―amenazó McCoy antes de salir.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Bones. Sulu miró a Chekov extrañado y un poco asustado.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó

―No lo sé

Compartieron una mirada de pánico y comenzaron a buscarlo por todo el cuarto. Pasaron dos horas buscando, sin resultado alguno.

―Te prometo que mañana lo buscaremos por la nave Pavel ―le dijo Sulu ―cuando acabemos turno te acompañaré a buscarlo.

―Es tan pequeño... ―murmuró Chekov preocupado

―¿Cómo alguien, no crees? ―Hikaru le sonrió con amor.

Pavel enrojeció un poco.

―Vamos a dormir mi pequeño, mañana buscaremos al tuyo.

El ruso asintió. Ambos fueron a la cama y entre los brazos del otro, se durmieron.

Al día siguiente Chekov y Sulu estaban en el puente, después de pasar otras dos horas buscando por la nave a Zar. Tenían planeada otra expedición de búsqueda por la nave al terminar el turno. Pavel rezaba por que no le hubiese pasado nada a su gatito.

―McCoy al puente.

―Aquí Kirk, ¿qué sucede, Bones?

―Un maldito gato Rinoliano está en la nave y ha tenido crías. ¡En mi enfermería! ¡En mi maldita enfermería! Esas malditas cosas son del diablo! ¡Son más escurridizas que un maldito virus! ¡Los quiero fuera de aquí inmediatamente!

Chekov sintió como una gota de sudor frio lo recorrió. Sulu lo miró con la misma cara de asustado.

―Creo que tu gatito no era tan gatito.

―Tampoco era del planeta donde lo encontré.

Ambos giraron sus sillas nuevamente y fingieron estar concentrados en su trabajo. Lo que no supieron. Es que los finos oídos de un vulcano habían escuchado todo. Spock levantó una ceja y guardó silencio. Algunas cosas era mejor mantenerlas en secreto.

* * *

**Me costó muchisimo subir esta cosa. Donde estaba no había internet. En fin. **

**Espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores, a mi me gusta mucho el Chulo, espero que aunque esté muy cortito esto, lo haya desarrollado bien.**

**¿Les gustó? No duden dejarme un hermoso review, que es mi único sueldo como ficker.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss out**


End file.
